


Looks like trouble

by smhfiction



Series: Looks like... [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat and Lena are protective partners, F/F, Family fun, James is not in this story, Kara and Alex are badasses, Myra is also a softie but a badass, Some Fluff, Some angst, Some of our Earth-1 favorites might make an appearance, The DEO are assholes, Violence, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: After the events in Looks like love our ladies are comfortable in their lives, but trouble always seems to find them some way, somehow. With new friends to help them they must deal with not only the DEO, but also with a new species of aliens who may or may not want to take over the earth.I would recommend reading the first book to know what is going on in this one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have more drama and plot than the first one and along with that comes more violence. I like a happy ever after, so our ladies’ relationships are secure, but there are plenty of other things that can upend their lives. 
> 
> I would recommend reading the first story to know what's going on in this one. 
> 
> This takes place roughly ten months after the end of the first one.  
> I just wanted to establish where everyone is in their life with the first one.  
> Just like the first story this will also be told from all four ladies POV's. 
> 
> Considering I have A Dash of Fate, which will be updated, hopefully tomorrow, and I also just started another Devil wears Prada story, not to mention the two original stories I’m working on, I am going to try and update this one at least once a week.  
> I wrote this first chapter rather quickly, and only read through it a couple of times, so I probably missed something. Just FYI.
> 
> Even the stories I haven't updated in a while aren't abandoned, I just set them back to finish my more pressing stories.

“Ready, peach?” Kara hurried around the penthouse gathering Sadie’s things while Sadie ran around looking for her left shoe. For some reason the right one had been by the door but her left shoe had all but disappeared. Even with her x ray vision, Kara still couldn’t find it. They had ten minutes until lunch time, when they were to meet Lena and Alex at HQ1 for lunch.

HQ1 was what she had deemed their new headquarters. It was everything she’d ever wanted and all the things she never knew she needed. Two months ago, Alex and Lena had deemed it ready for business. It had taken a total of eight months to build everything they’d needed. It had been a whirlwind year, but so worth it.

They’d required the help of Caitlan, Cisco, Sara, and Gideon and they’d all been more than happy to help. With all their new technology from Brainy they were able to block the DEO from backpacking on any of their servers. Lena and Felicity made sure their firewalls were impenetrable and from the outside looking in all anyone would see was an L-Corp lab. Their bunker was all but invisible to everyone but those working in it. The only way into the bunker was through a portal. There were no doors or windows. There was a tunnel that reached the surface, but Kara was the only one that could leave through it.

What Kara loved was the portable portals Cisco created from their penthouse to the bunker and from Alex and Lena’s penthouse to the bunker. It was limited travel but couldn’t be detected by the DEO and was a fast and safe way to travel with the kids.

It also brought Kara peace of mind. The medical ward had been outfitted not only for her but also held serval rooms for humans and other aliens alike. Since they’d employed a couple of aliens to work for them everyone wanted to make sure they were taken care of.

Alex had insisted on vetting every person that they’d hired, and Kara had given in when Cat insisted on doing the same. Even though Lena had already vetted them, they just set back and let their partners look over the folders.

So far, they’d hired five new people and Alex had swayed Vasquez and Agent Diaz from the DEO to work for them. Alex trusted them completely and everyone agreed they’d be a good fit. Lena had made a good argument about an alien from the planet Purser to be their head of security.

Kara had never heard of the planet but from her research it was a desolate planet that had been destroyed when an asteroid had hit it. Only a handful of aliens had survived the destruction. Kara had quickly taken to Myra, the tall quiet, alien, and had tried to get past her tough exterior but so far it had been a bust. She had figured out Myra liked cinnamon rolls and had made sure to bring her one every time she visited the bunker. Kara had almost gotten a smile once, Sadie, on the other hand, loved the woman and Myra had outright smiled at her daughter. In Kara’s book, she was all right. Though, it was kind of sobering the fact that Myra looked human but was almost as strong as she was and had scale like skin running down her back and sides. Myra said it was because of her planet exploding and Kara didn’t hundred percent believe her, but she trusted Myra with her safety and the safety of everyone in the bunker and right now that was good enough for her. 

She looked up from the coffee table when Sadie squealed and held her lost shoe up. Today she’d opted for a pair of pink coveralls, a yellow and pink, striped t-shirt and a ball cap that spelled out princess in gold beads.

“Found it, Mama.” Sadie’s curls bounced around her face as she nodded. She was all Cat and it turned Kara to goo every time she looked at them together.

“You sure did.” Kara swept Sadie into her arms and kissed her cheek. Sadie was growing like a weed, but so far, the only power she had exhibited was flying and all she could get a handle on was a couple of minutes of floating. It was both a blessing and a curse. Cat feared she’d get her powers all at once, but they were both happy that she was a healthy, happy little girl at three and a half. “Let’s put them on.”

“No.” Sadie shook her head and scrunched up her forehead. “No.” She reared back her arm to throw the shoe when Kara grabbed her hand.

“We don’t throw things.” This was a never-ending battle with them. Sadie hated wearing shoes. The only person that could get her to wear them was Cat and she was out of town for the next few days. She had Kara fly her to a remote cabin Kara and Clark had built one weekend as a getaway house for all of them. Cat was currently holed up there with all her notes on Argo City and her people. She wanted to get everything just right and needed to be alone to achieve that. Kara understood, but they missed her.

The trip to Argo City had been everything. Cat and Alura had gotten along great and everyone loved Sadie. Her and Cat had had a lot of fun, considering she didn’t have her powers. It had been one for the record books and they’d both agreed that after the wedding they’d start to work on having another baby. They both felt one more would make their family complete.

She still couldn’t believe it. In less than three months her and Cat were going to have a wedding. Cat had gone full in planning mode a few weeks after Christmas and hadn’t slowed down. It was a thing of beauty to see. Cat had almost everything secured, and Kara couldn’t wait to slip that ring on her finger. Though, they were already married in Kryptonian standards.

Kara had been unsure about going through with the ceremony without Alex, Eliza, or Clark there, but Cisco was able to build a device that they could stream the service with and it made it all worth it. It had been a beautiful ceremony and Kara couldn’t believe she got to spend the rest of her life with the other woman. It was a dream waking up to her every morning.

They’d also learned something else while on Argo. It helped them both breathe a little easier about their age difference. She knew it weighed on Cat that more than likely she would die first, and it broke both of their hearts. Alura had explained that once the Kryptonian ceremony would be complete Cat’s aging would start to slow. She would always be older than Kara but would live a lot longer than a normal human. Kara had tried to keep up with Alura’s explanation, but Alura had quickly lost her. It involved crystals and the exchange of a tiny bit of blood, but it was all painless and over in a matter of minutes. It had brought them both a peace of mind. Cat had been excited, and Kara could see a weight lift off her shoulders ever since they’d been back. For all intent and purpose, Cat was still human, so Kara made sure that she was always safe and always kept an ear in her direction. She’d lay down her life before she allowed something to happen to Cat or any of their kids.

“Mama, I’m hungry.”

Kara jostled her. “Me to.” She looked around the penthouse one more time, knowing she was forgetting something, but couldn’t remember what. Oh, well, she was sure it would come to her when she needed it. “Let’s go see what Aunt Lena and Alex have for us.”

“Will Ellie be there?”

“Of course.” There was no way with Ellie only being nine months old that Alex or Lena would let her out of their sight. They weren’t helicopter parents, but for her age, she was a bit on the small side, and they were both extremely protective of her. Besides, she loved being with them in the labs. Once, Kara had caught Lena teaching Ellie about her research on cancer and Ellie had seemed so excited, Kara had backed out and left them to their moment. Alex and Lena were amazing moms and Kara loved being able to see it all happen.

“Wait, Mama, Floppsies.” Sadie swung her head toward her bedroom.

Kara face palmed. That’s what she was forgetting. With superspeed, they retrieved Floppsies, from Sadie’s room, then Kara initiated their portal and waited for the all green indictor before stepping through. A moment later she was stepping into HQ1 and to a stoic Myra. Kara approached the woman and held out a small paper back, which Myra took.

“Mrs. Grant.”

At the name, Kara beamed. She couldn’t wait to officially be a Grant. She loved her heritage and everything it stood for and she was proud to have her father’s name but taking Cat’s last name was something she’d been looking forward to.

“Myra.”

“Hi, My.” Sadie patted her cheek, and Kara melted a little when Myra smiled at her, but second later she threw a subdued looked at Kara.

“They’re in the lab.”

“All three of them?”

“Of course.”

“Have a good day, Myra.”

“You as well, Ma’am. Little ma’am.”

Kara swung and all too willing Sadie onto her shoulders and walked toward the lab. “Vasquez.”

“Ma’am.”

“Hi, Vas.”

“Sadie, you look really pretty today.”

“Thanks. Mama, let me dress myself.”

“Well, you did a good job.”

Kara and Sadie stopped and greeted every person, because over the last eight months they’d became more like a family. This is where Sadie and Ellie came for their check-ups and both the girls had become quite attached to their doctors. They’d hired a human doctor as well as, Dr. Brigs, an alien from a planet that specialized in advance healing capabilities. Brainy had recommended her and she’d been a good fit.

Over the start-up period, Kara had always known Lena was an amazing woman, but the way she treated her employees, at least the ones that were loyal to them, was exceptional. It was no wonder everyone here had vowed to never speak of their exploits. Beside an insane salary they were also given apartments, if they wanted one, in a small warehouse, Lena had converted into fifteen apartments. They weren’t large, but all apartments had two bedrooms and had the best of everything. Everyone had taken her up on the offer. Lena had promised if they stayed loyal to the cause, she’d stay loyal to them. It was a win-win for everyone.

The apartments had state of the art security and everyone who lived their had an id card that they had to scan to enter the building and a separate one they had to use to get into their apartments. It seemed like a lot, but each apartment was also equipped with a portal device that allowed them to travel from their apartment to HQ1. They couldn’t have that kind of technology getting into enemy hands.

“Aunt Lena.”

At Sadie’s squirm, Kara put her down.

“Hello, my baby.” Lena scooped Sadie up and peppered her face with kisses. “Do you want to see what I’m working on?”

“Please.”

Kara flopped down on the couch and stretched out.

“Kara, Alex will be back in a minute, she went to change Ellie.”

“I’m not in a hurry. You go be you with my daughter.” All was quiet for a few minutes until a yellow light started flashing. Kara flew up and rushed into the command center beside Vasquez who was already typing on a keyboard. A yellow light meant alien, a green light meant a human issue or natural disaster, and a red light meant shit was hitting the fan. They hadn’t had one of those lights yet, thank goodness.

“Looks like an alien on the docks. Whatever it is, it isn’t in our databases. So, take Myra with you and be sure and keep the shield on your belt on this time, Kara. We don’t know what were up against.”

That was also one thing that had changed. If Kara was going to trust these people with her life, they needed to trust her. They’d all signed NDA’s, but everyone who worked for them were privy to her identity. Kara glanced at Alex when she walked up to them, holding Ellie and staring at the screens. Kara had thought Alex would miss being in charge, but she was content to know Kara was taken care of.

They hadn’t heard form the DEO in months, like they had figured, and Kara was glad for it. Three months ago, she’d had Lucy draw up papers stopping all work with the DEO. It hadn’t gone over well, but Clark had been right by her side and so far, they hadn’t had any issues with them. She hoped that was always the case.

This would also be only the second time she’d worn her new suit. For a more mature look, she’d opted for pants and a darker color palette and Cisco had done an amazing job, with Cat’s input, of course. Cat-Co’s sales had soared, and Lena had been insanely pleased.

“I was born ready.”

Alex rolled her eyes and in the blink of an eye, Kara was back dressed to impress. She’d even had an upgrade to her boots. It was awesome.

“Ready for this, Myra. Oh, we should have a team name. How about…”

“How about we get to the docks.”

Kara clamped her mouth shut. She’d win her over one of these days. “Right. You’re right. Be good for everyone, Sadie. I love you.”

“Love you to, Mama.” Sadie waved from beside Lena with Floppsies in her hand.

Kara glanced at Myra and when she nodded, Kara wrapped her arm around the woman’s waist and flew up through the tunnel leading to the surface. She initiated the pin on her lapel that allowed them to bypass the DEO sensors when they breached their shields. She hoped this didn’t take long, she was really looking forward to lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara dropped Myra a safe distance away from the alien, so she would be able to assess the situation while Kara hoovered a few hundred feet away from it.

  
The alien was tall, a good few feet taller than her, and four times her size. There were spike like points protruding from its body that were a horrid green color. Kara focused and x-rayed its body, but besides two hearts she didn’t see anything unusual. At first glance, the alien wasn’t familiar. She tapped into her comm.

  
“Does anyone know what it is?”

  
“I’m on it,” Myra said. “Looks like it comes from a star in the Lyrix galaxy.”

  
“Where?” Kara scrunched her nose up. She’d never heard of it.

  
“Lyrix,” Myra huffed. “Keep up.”

  
Kara rolled her eyes and was waiting for more answers until the alien picked up a shipping container and threw it near the boats in the harbor. Kara easily caught it then set it back on the dock and slowly approached the angry alien.

“We can talk about this.”

  
“You disgust me,” the alien hissed. “Kara Zor-El.”

  
Well, shit.

  
“Looks like one of his relatives was sentenced to Fort Rozz,” Vasquez said.

  
“I hear you.” Kara clapped her hands. “Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?”

  
His smirk put her on edge, but she held her ground and quicker than she expected it was in front of her and didn’t have time to react when he punched her int eh stomach and flung her across the dock, where she flew into a building and skidded across the floor coming to a stop beside a vending machine. Oh, Rao. That hurt. “He’s strong. Really strong.”

  
“Kara, please be careful. Something doesn’t feel right,” Alex said.

  
“Over and out.” Kara pushed herself to her feet and was just standing when she saw Myra flying into the water. Without breaking stride, she marched onto the dock, flew up, grabbed the aliens head then body slammed him onto the ground, leaving a larger crater. He was dazed but attempting to get up when Lena’s voice came over the comms.

  
“He has a pressure point on the underside of his elbow. Mash on it and he’ll be out.”

  
Kara reached over and swatted his poor attempt away then did as Lena said. He was out quicker than she could raise her hand. Well all right. She flew up and out of the crater just as Myra started pulling herself out of the water. Before Kara could fly to her a half dozen cars raced onto the harbor. Great. “The DEO’s here.” There was no way she was sticking around for this.

  
“Supergirl,” A voice boomed. “Stand down or we will be forced to use force.”

  
“While I appreciate your theatrics, Haley, I did just bag you an alien. I’m going to grab my associate then be on my way.”

  
“That’s not how this is going to work.”

  
Kara crossed her arms as she floated in the air and for the first time noticed blood on Myra’s suit. Myra’s breathing was also labored. She needed to get her back to the bunker. “Lena, Myra’s going to need medical.” She looked back to Haley. “We will be leaving.”

  
“Supergirl.”

  
Kara saw red when a group of soldiers headed in Myra’s direction. Without second thought she flew down and planted herself between Myra and the soldiers. “Stand back. She’s coming with me.”

  
“Supergirl, this is your last warning,” Haley said on the edge of the crowd.

  
“Wow, for everything I’ve done for this world and this is the thanks I get.” She shook her head. “I don’t think so.” Just as she turned to lift Myra a myriad of bullets pelted into her back. She staggered but stayed standing and felt sick when she noticed all the bullets were glowing green. She stepped forward and lifted Myra into her arms after Myra picked up a few bullets and felt relieved when she slipped her arms around Kara’s neck. Without turning around, she lifted up into the air and flew toward their bunker.

  
Within a matter of minutes, she was landing in the bunker and laying Myra down on the gurney. Once she was out of sight, Kara collapsed onto her knees.

  
“Kara,” Alex screamed and drowned down beside her. “Kara.”

  
“If I didn’t have the suit on, I would be dead, Alex. There were more than a dozen bullets. Kryptonite. They would have killed me.”

  
“Okay. Okay.” Alex took Kara into her arms. “I want you to get under the sunlamps to be on the safe side.”

  
“I didn’t know they hated me that much.” Oh Rao. Cat and the kids.

  
“Kara, look at me. It’s okay. We’ve got you and your safe now. Come on. Sadie can lay with you.”

  
“I…Okay.” Kara sniffed but stood then picked up an eager Sadie who latched her arms around Kara’s neck.

  
“Ma’am,” Vasquez said. “We’ve already locked the bullets away in a lead case and put them in the safe.

  
“Thank you, Vas,” Alex said then lead Kara away.

  
For the first time, in a long time, Kara knew what she was up against. Even though her new suit protected her against Kryptonite a few of those bullets had been aimed at her head. The only thing that saved her was the shield Vasquez had insisted she activate. It had saved her life and she would never take that for granted. Before she disliked the DEO, now they’d crossed a line. A line that they would regret crossing.

  
+++++++++++++++++++

  
Two hours after Kara and Myra returned Alex, Lena, Vasquez and Diaz were setting around the conference table. Sadie was asleep with Kara and Ellie was sound asleep in Lena’s arms. That was one sight Alex would never get tired of seeing. They were her world, but what happened today had shaken her to the core.

  
“So.” Alex set her tablet on the table. “The DEO set Kara up?”

  
“That’s what it looks like,” Diaz said. “Their encryptions were good, but I’m better. The alien was captured by the DEO a year ago.”

  
“And the bullets?” Alex asked.

  
“They are a condensed Version of Kryptonite,” Lena said then touched her tablet and swiped her finger across the screen and the screen across form the table lite up with the information. “If not for her new suit and the shield she would be dead.”

  
Vas looked at Ellie then looked back at the screen. “Bastards.”

  
Alex stood and approached the screen. “This is advanced. I didn’t realize they had this type of technology.”

  
“They don’t but I know someone who would,” Lena said.

  
Alex let her head drop forward before turning around and sitting back down. “Lex.”

  
“Yes.” Lena nodded than adjusted a sleeping Ellie so she wouldn’t wake when Lena stood. “It’s his signature formula. I know that, but these parts.” She pointed to a line of data. “Isn’t him. Although it’s effective, it’s sloppy.”

  
“So, someone got a hold of Lex’s research,” Vas threw out. “And the DEO brought someone in to do this?”

  
Diaz relaxed back into his chair. “Lena, the DEO has Lex’s research, but do you think they’ve got him?”

  
“No, I don’t. As much as Lex hates supers, I can’t see him working with an organization like the DEO. It’s not his style.”

  
Alex wanted to believe that, and she knew Lena did too, but this all seemed to coincidental. “Just to be sure let’s get someone to look into Lex’s prison. Let’s make sure he’s still there.”

  
“I would like to get confirmation,” Lena said.

  
“So.” Diaz tapped his fingers on the table. “I know the shield was effective, but I think we need to get someone on designing a more complex one because we know the DEO isn’t going to let this go. In their heads, Kara is enemy number one, and we can’t and won’t let anything happen to her.”

  
“Let’s do that,” Alex said and stood signally that the meeting was over. When they’d exited the room, she took Lena into her arms, making sure not to jostle Ellie. “Today scared me.”

  
“It scared me to. We could have lost her and Myra today. We both know that if Kara had gone down, they would have taken Myra with them.”

  
Alex sighed before kissing Lena on the forehead. “I think it’s time to limit the amount of cases we take on. No isolated areas and we need to get a team together to go with Kara. I know her and Myra have been doing good, but the stakes have been raised.”

  
“I agree. Talk to the other agents and let’s see if we can’t get a few more people in here.” Lena took her free hand and smoothed down Alex’s collar. “Kara won’t stop helping people but even I could see that she was shaken today.”

  
“She was. She refused to get under the sunlamps until I’d called Cat to check in on her. Though, I think Cat is safer than we are in this bunker.”

  
Lena laughed. “She is. I don’t believe anyone would be able to bypass the security system on that cabin.”

  
“And also, doesn’t hurt that it’s invisible to the naked eye.”

  
“There is that.” Lena leaned forward and kissed Alex, lingering a moment longer than appropriate for the workplace. “Now, you need to check on Kara and Sadie, because I know you’re itching too and I’m going to go to my lab and get my team started on enhancing the shields that our agents wear. Their safety is our number one priority.”

  
“Your sexy when you talk science to me.”

  
Lena laughed and swatted Alex’s arm. “You haven’t heard anything yet.”

  
Alex kissed Lena on the lips then Ellie on the cheek before they walked out of the room. They’d been doing good work, but it was time to step it up. Today the DEO had changed the game and if there was one thing Alex hated it was losing. That also meant it was time to call an old friend home. They would need all the help they could get.

 


End file.
